Category talk:Candidates for deletion
This talk page is for all articles that have been marked with the template. Blank pages do not belong on here as they are simply articles that require more content. "SAAR" (has been deleted) QWTF Spy moved his "SAAR Battle Rifle" page to SAAS Battle Rifle, and even changed the company manufacturer to SAAS, so in my (User:Anonymous230385) opinion, this page has no reason to exist. Unless there will be another SAAR product in the future, this page has no reason to exist now. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:48, July 21st, 2017 (UTC) "Heil! Hiter" (has been deleted) I disagree with a new candidate for deletion and that was Heil! Hiter. Let me explain. First off, Heil! is an obvious parody of certain car companies who cooperated with Adolf Hitler, and second, it's censored to avoid being offensive. There are also many WW2 vehicles on this wiki. Many other games and other media contain obvious satire to make fun of the Nazis (Because Nazis are EVIL PEOPLE. And I mean "Real" Nazis from WW2) Should Sly Schultz be a candidate for deletion because it has a swastika? No, I said before that the Sly's swastika will be censored in Germany. And third, WHO CARES ABOUT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS? QWTF spy (talk) 00:29, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with its deletion :1. It's very little developed even if its title is inappropriate :2. If that were the case, then my Urga Imperator Chimaera or San Pandici IBT Mk. II Landkreuzer would have no reason to exist as well :3. I'' CARE ABOUT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS :DO '''YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 02:08, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I think it should be a candidate for name change. Using Hitler's name is fine, but not if you're going to name a vehicle after him. Hitler shouldn't be censored. It's history. It's wrong to cover up history, but this vehicle is named after Hitler just for the sake of it. Pure Competizione (talk) 02:53, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Heil Hiter is a blank page? Yes, however, the reason listed wasn't because it was that. A blank page, but that its title was "inappropriate". QWTF spy (talk) 22:34, September 7, 2017 (UTC) The problem is not that it mentions Hitler and the problem is also not the company name. The possible problem is that the vehicles full name is an obvious reference to the former german salute that honors/praises Hitler. I suppose I could remove the template, but you guys need to be informed that in some countries it is actually illegal to speak that salute. GMRE (talk) 15:28, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Well not Hitler proper but :It's definitely implied so :Exactly as GMRE put it :Heck :Making the Nazi salute is a punishable offense in Germany and Austria while the rest of the world definitely discourages it :And honestly :I would just out right delete it because it's blank :Not just the inappropriate title [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:32, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Well obviously this discussion has gone unnoticed for 82 days so I will repeat my stance once again. :This page should be deleted. :This page is very little developed even if its title is inappropriate. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:17, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Then change the reason from "Inappropriate" to "blank page" QWTF spy (talk) 22:16, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Even if the page has a inappropriate name, this page is still very underdeveloped, so what's the difference? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:30, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::I hate SJWs and their moaning. Don't listen, just change it anyways. QWTF spy (talk) 02:34, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh you hate SJWs huh? :::::Then you will hate me then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:20, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Deleted. It was a nearly blank page and had an inappropriate name. The Just Cause: Your Nation project seems to be abandoned and the delete template had been there for over 80 days. According to policy that's more than enough to act, unless there's an ongoing discussion here, which there was not. GMRE (talk) 16:28, November 30, 2017 (UTC) "Auto Pistol" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:52, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Autostraad D50" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:52, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Autostraad L840" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:52, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "AVCT SMG" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:53, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Bering C500" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:56, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Dalton Repulsive" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Dalton Tijuana" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Dodgwood Classic" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Eubus 2004" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:59, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Gigaloo Giddy C8" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:01, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Griffin Parker" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:01, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hurst 400H" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:02, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Mastodon mT" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:04, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Mugello Velocita" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:04, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Pump Shotgun" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:07, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Raffinati Torpedo" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:10, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Raffinati Windtunnel" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:10, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Robin Ovaleon" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:10, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Sebastiano Di Ravello (JC:YN)" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:11, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "TSDOL" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:15, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Ubermensch Wauspe" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:19, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Zachariah 1993" Three months have long passed since the template was added. With no improvements whatsoever, this article is now qualified for deletion. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:20, December 3, 2017 (UTC)